alpha and omega: life, love, and death
by lonewolf4709
Summary: takes place at the marriage of kate and garth. humphrey cant stay becuase of the emotional pain so leaves and goes to idaho. kate then marries garth and notices humphrey left, so she goes out looking for him. can kate get humphrey back? and will he forgive her? but will it all happen before a war breaks out. starts of rated T but goes to M in later chapter first story r&r please.
1. chapter 1-the truth

chapter 1- the truth

(flashback)

Humphrey and Kate have just gotten back to jasper before all of the fighting broke out. kate had told the pack that she had and very important announcement to make. before humphrey could hear what she was about to say humphrey heard some one yell "wolf pile " his three friends shouted. "guys please get of please i want to hear what she has to say." humphrey begged his friends. but what he heard was "mummble i mummble mummbel mummbel packs mummble." was all he could her fro, under his three freinds.

end flashback

day after(humphrey's pov)

i was walking through jasper on my way to go get some thing to eat at the feeding grounds. it was late afternoon and everybody was unusally joyfullly jumping around and even the alphas had off and were having fun. i just thought it was becuase me and kate had gotten back. suddenly i ran into winston, eve, and lilly."oh sorry sir"i said as i flattened my ears and bowed my head." now humphrey you dont have to be that formal with us today."winston said happily. "yes i and winston expect you as the guest of honor at tonights events." laughed eve. "wait what event i never heard of an event tonight."i said confused. winston and eve both looked at me with confused looks on their faces."humphery didnt kate tell you " winston said. "no she never told me anything." humphrey said confused. lilly finally spoke up."huh-well um humphrey kate is uh getting married to garth." lilly said saddened. as soon as she said this the whole world came crashing down on me."married shes gatting married" i said fighting back tears."yes arent you happy for her."winston asked. "yes yes i am si but i have to go im hungry" i saiddend." okay humphrey ill see you later then" winston said happilyas they walked away.' how come she never told me why would she do that to me even after i gave ny life for her i gave her my heart and all she does is tear it apart' i thought. once i had gotten to the feeding grounds i sat and waited to eat becuase alphas and omegas cant eat together. then suddenly i see and amber and red wolf next to eachother i automatically knew who it was. ' kate and garth ' i thought. ( end)

a/n: plase read and review i wil try to post chapter 2 tommrow thank you.


	2. Chapter 2-broken

chapter 2 - broken

"kate and garth" i said to myself. as i looked on at all of the wolves in frint if me all i was thinking about was staying away from kate. after 5-10 minutes the alphas finish and i see garth and kate leave so i decide to go pick a caribou but i get stuck with kate and garths. i saw where all of the meat was and walked over seeing a not in the dirt.'humphrey i left this for you becuase i saw you and decided that you would want some more food then you usually get.' - from your freind kate. ' yea some friend' i thought ripping off the meat to bring it back to my den. as i got back to my den i went in and laid down it was pretty roomy you could fighrt five wolves in it, but as i was eating i was thinking of all the goos times me and kate on our trip and let tears fall from my eyes.

while i was thinking i could hear some one coming so i wiped my eyes so they wouldn't know i was crying i looked at the entrance and saw it was kate." oh hey kate" i said with a fake smile." hello humphrey" she said walking up to me." um kate arent you suppose to be getting ready for your wedding." i said not trying to be rude to her." well yeah but i want to give you your gift for helping me get back here." she said slyly. " wand whats that?" i asked. "this" she sadi pushing me on my back surprising me as she brought her lips closer to mine. just before she could kiss me i pushed her off of me. " kate im sorry you cant do that with me its against pack law and your getting married." i said not trying to hurt her." oh alright i guess i will be going" she said surprised by my actions. with that she walked out of my den.' i dont know what to do anymore im so confused.' i thought as i started crying.

(1 hour later)

it was 20 minutes before the wedding started and i have been crying for the past hour."well i better go get ready and wash up" i said as i walked into the river behind my den. i started to wash my fur but i mostly sat there and let the current wash it for me. after another minute or two i got out and got dry before i left for the wedding. after 5 mor minutes i got to where the wedding was taking oplace at the wedding rock. i saw winston wave me over to him so i walked over and he greeted me. " glad you could make it." winston greeted me." thank you sir happy to be here." i said trying to sound happy. as soon as i finished eve came walking over." eve honey where have you been" winston asked her. " oh i just told garth that if he hurts my daughter i wil personally rip his "wolf" off and shove it down his throat." eve said. upon hearing this i cringesd and put my paws in front of my crotch out of fear. winston was wide eyed but still said" well he isnt that type of wolf and its about to begin." he said. " oh and humphrey when are you gettting married." eve asked " i dont know but its beginning" i replied. (end)

a/n: thank you all for the reviews they really helped out alot and this is my first story and like i promised here it is chapter two. i will be posting every weekday hopefully after school and mabye on weekends. thank you and like always please read and review- lonewolf4709


	3. Chapter 3-the wedding

chapter 3- the wedding.

Kate and Garth stood across from each other on the wedding rock, Garth was the on to surprisingly break the silence."do you wanna start this thing or me?' Garth asked."we'll start together."Kate replied. with that the two started the wedding off by smelling each other scents, then they started nibbling on each others ears( why they do this i do not know). before Humphrey could see the rest he decided to leave, on his way to his den he was crying a river leaving a trail of tears. before Humphrey could get into his den he heard the wolves start to cheer and howl signifying that the wedding was finished. once he heard this he walked in to the den and laid down crying himself to sleep.

(morning)

they next day Humphrey awoke from the sun shining into his den, remembering the past nights events he let a few tears fall from his eyes.' i have got to find Winston and speak with him now' Humphrey thought. as Humphrey was walking to the head alpha den he came across a hunting party and saw that it included Kate and Garth. upon seeing this Humphrey started to jog to the head alpha den instead of stay and watch like he use to, within 5 minutes he was at the den and walking up the slope to get to it. when he had gotten to the top he was greeted by Winston" ah hello Humphrey what can i do for you today." Winston asked." uh yes i wanted to talk about my position in the pack sir."Humphrey asked nervously. ' ah yes what about it. Winston asked. " well sir i would like to resign as my position of protecting your daughter Kate.

(end)

a/n: i bet you didn't see that coming well i will let you guess whats happening next. i should post sometime this weekend definitely on Tuesday cause i have practice Monday. until next time- lonewolf4709.


	4. Chapter 4-the truth

a/n: i know i have not updated in a long time just have a lot to think about but here is chapter 4.

chapter 4- the truth

"sir i know i am asking a lot for you to let me resign from my position of protecting kate." humphrey said nervously

"yes you are i thought you loved your position." winston stated confused.

'man i got to find some way to tell him without him getting suspicious of me' he thought.

"well sir she is with garth now and i feel i do not have to be there to protect her anymore than i ahve sir" humphrey said

"well ok but you are stil assigned to all of your omega duties ok and also garth wants to speak with you down by the river he said to be there in 10 minutes." winston said dismissing me.

i thought of many reasons as to why garth wanted to speak with me but i could not get my self to come up with any explanation. as i walked through the territory i was getting some weird looks from people but decided i would just walk faster until i finally made it to the river. when i got there i sat and waited from him within ten minutes i saw garth come through the bushes and walk toward me. kate had sat with her head down and appeared to be crying and gatrh advanced upon me with an evil look.

"hey garth you needed to talk." i said

"yeah talk" he replied

i saw him coming closer and started to back up away from him until i hit a tree.

"well looks like little coyote humphrey has no where to go now" he said hitting me with his paw leaving 3 scratches across my face

"ow what was that for" i said.

" that was for when i heard you two got cozy in a den in idaho" he said kicking me."that was for howling with her." he then picked me up and through me into a rock. and that and this is for me seeingher come out of your den cryiong mumbling something.

he then brought his paw down onto my head knocing me out but before i went unconcious i coud hear him say

"if you come near her again you die."

then i blacked out.

(end)

a\n there i hope you like it but like i said i have a lot going on ritte now so i will try to post again.-lonewolf4709


	5. Chapter 5- desicion

a/n im sorry it took so long but here is chapter 5.

chapter 5- decision

Humphrey had been knocked out for an entire day before he woke up to find he was inside of his den alone.

"how did i get into here?"humphrey asked.

"i broughtyou back here and healed your wounds." a wolf said

humphrey couldnt help but jump at the sound of the mysterious voice he had heard only to find it was eve.

"oh its just you eve you scared me."he said

eve chuckled ." i thought i would but who did this to you." she asked

humphrey had remembered what had happened to him with garth.

" well a lonewolf was trying to take a female from our pack i managed to stop him but he beat me pretty bad." humphery said.

"ah alright but you must report this to garth immediately alright." eve said

"alright"he replied

'great garth is going to kill me.'humphrey thought

humphrey had left his den and was thinking of all the possible things he could say to garth to save his life and garth not to kill him. when humphrey had gotten to the head alpha den he was relieved to see that winston was there and talking to had seen him entering the den and shot him a glare that could killl on sight.

" hey humphrey what is do you need something."garth asked

"um yeah i would like to report a lone wolf that attacked me yesterday"he said.

"alright humphrey i will send a search party out as soon as possible ok."garth said walking up to him

"you better run far away"garth whispered in his ear.

"alright thank you sir ill be going now."humphrey said running off.

humphrey had been running for five minutes deciding that he was going to go to the tracks and get on a train to idaho. suddendly he could hear garth screaming his name right behind him so in an instant he made a dash for the on coming train and jumped onto

" so this is it this i when i say good bye to kate and jasper." humphrey said crying himself to sleep.

(midnight)

humphrey had awoken just before he got to idaho and jumped off the train and has been searching for a den for 30 min. at the point he thought he would never find one he found one that seemed to be abandoned and entered to fall asleep. once he laid down and closed his eyes he heard someone enter and looked up to see a mysterious wolf at the entrance of the den

"who are you and what the hell are you doing in my den" the wolf said.

(end)

a/n: look at that another good chapter but it has a cliffhanger. who is the wolf that entered the den and what are his intentions find out in the next chapter.-lonewolf4709


	6. Chapter 6-new freinds

a/n: well here is chapter 6.

chapter 6- new friends

humphrey had been in idaho for two days and had learned the the black and white wolf was nero and his freinds were midnight and all black wolf with gold eyes. blaze a black wolf with a white blaze down his side. ruby whowas ruby red. sapphire who was sapphire blue. kirin who was lighting blue. then there was hunter who was 5 foot 10" and had brown hair,

"hey nero so when do we start this test thing you told me about"humphrey asked

"we can start now if you want."nero said.

"all you have to do is beat midnight blaze and blaze. if you beat all of them you can challenge me for head alpha spot."he explained

humprey had nodded and got into an defensive position wile midnight had gotten into and attack position. midnight had charged humphrey and rammed him with full force and knocked him back. humphrey felt him self change and when he got up midnight saw his eyes were black and chaarged him again but was knocked out in the end. blaze and kirin were next but he made short work of them. nero noticied this and knew his position was in danger so he charged humphrey only to be countered and pinned by humphrey,

(in jasper)

kate had been walking around looking for garth but when she found him he was mating with lilly and upon seeing this she knew it was all a lie and ran back to the den crying. after 2 hous of waiting garth had entered the den.

"he babe wats up" he said going to kiss her.

dont touch me you fucking asshole dont think fr a second that we are fucking after you just fucked my sister you prick and with that she ran off to er parents den,

(end)


	7. Chapter 7-kates pain

a/n: well here is chapter 7.

chapter 7- kate's pain

when kate had gotten to her parents den last night it was around midnight and her parents were asleep

so she decided to just lay down and go to sleep ill go see humphrey in thw morning he always knows how to make me laugh when im in a bad mood

kate hen closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after and dreamed of all her good times with humphrey especially her time on the train with humphrey she remembered how he made her laugh and god she could not forgetabout his intoxicating howl and how hers and his blended so perfectly, se knew that during their trip that he was her true love but she had her duties and responsibility so she knew they could never be together. when she finally fell completely asleep a tear fell down her face as she remembered his smile.

the next morning she woke and explained what had happened with garth.

"well thats the blunt of what had happened with him he initially slept with lilly and he said i love you to her which we never say to eachother." kate said

"i should kill him for that."eve growled

"no mom i dont love him and he doesnt love me." kate said.

"what" both winston and eve said in confusion.

"yes mom dad i dont love him i love another wolf and i know he loves me."kate explained.

eve looked at winston and said."well who is the lucky alpha dear."eve said smiling that she had a true love.

"yeah kate who is he."winston asked.

"well mom and dad its not and alpha."kate said shyly

"a beta." they said.

"no"kate said.

"a delta"

"uh not really"kate said ears on her head.

eve started to growl at the fact it just might be an omega and the he was breaking pack law."it and omega just wait until i find him ill rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat so he could watch me rip him apart."eve growled furious.

"no mom i wont let you hurt humphrey if you do ill illl run away he he can fuck me all he wants then cuase i love him and ill let him. i want his pups and if i have to run away to be with him i willl."kate yelled at her mother.

when eve had heard this she bolted straight for humphreys den with an intent to kill. after seeing her mother bolt out she knew where she was going and ran out after her with winston following close behind. kate was closing in close behind her mother but knew if she didnt stop her humphery would be surely dead. kate was then close enough to jump and catch her mother and pinned her before she could get to humphrey and kill him.

"kate get the hell off of me right now"eve yelled struggling to break away from kates grip.

"no mom, humphrey run my mom is going to try and kill you."kate yelled in to his den.

kate had gotten no answer from inside of the den and yelled out again. " humphrey seriously run." still no answer.

"humphrey kate said letting go of her mother who instantly ran into the den but what sje saw calmed her down instantly."kate honey you should come see" this eve said leaving the den ears down.

"what is it" kate asked walking into the den but stopped in her track from what she saw.

there was no humphrey inside of the den only a note addressed to her kate began to read it.

'dear kate,

by the time you may read this i will already on a train to idaho or in idaho by now but i couldnt just leave with out telling you my reason for leaving i couldnt hurt you likethat you were one of my best friends but then after awhile i started to develop feelings for you i can actually say that i loved you but the pain that i felt from you marrying that asshole pushed me and hurt me so far to where i thought about killing my self but decided to just leave jasper entirely so i just wanted to tell you that i loved you and hope youb and garth have a great life and that your kids are great and i wish i could tell you in person but garth beat me that day and told me that if i went by you i would be killed slowly in front of the pack by his hands so to avoid you having to watch me die i left but if you feel enraged by me telling you this then i give you all permission to come to idaho to kill me but i justed wanted to tell you i love you and that my greatest memory with you was when we were on the train howling but still i love you and good bye

love your funny loving omega

humphrey'

after kate read the note she was crying so hard it hurt her."he he loved m-me and i d-did th-this t-to him i-i am such a bad person" she said be fore running to her parents den. eve and winston saw this and ran after her to their den.

"honey wats wrong what did he say to you"eve asked

"yeah kate why are you crying so bad."winston said concerned for his daughter

"HE LOVED ME AND I HURT HIM SO BAD HE LEFT JASPER AND WENT TO IAHO HE COULD BE DEAD BECUASE OF ME AND I DIDNT EVEN ASK HOW HE FEELED,"kate yelled at her parents.

winston looked at eve and said" kate honey you can go and look for him but you must take hutch with you he is our beta and has to protect you." winston said.

kate jumpped at her parents and hugged them telling she loved before leaving going to find hutch.'dont worry humphrey i love you to and i am coming to get you and show you gow sorry i am for hurting you like that so just wait for me ok."kate tought.

(end)

a/n: WOW my logest chapter yet and man that has got to suck i cant believe that kate had to find out he left like that but stay tuned for chapter 8 the next chapter its going to be great-lone wolf 4709 out.


	8. Chapter 8-arriving in idaho

Chapter 8- arriving in Idaho.

Kate had run as quickly as she could to go get hutch and now she got him and were running straight for the train tracks to catch the train.

"hutch here comes the train lets go hurry."Kate said to hutch

"alright coming" he said jumping on to the train almost falling off the other side.

"good we made now we just have to wait"Kate said laying down and sleeping

(fast forward to night time just entering Idaho)

Kate had been up for the past thirty minutes waiting for the Idaho sign to come up until finally seeing it.

"hutch wake up time to go she called waking up just for hutch to see her jump out and landing onto the ground.

right when Kate hit the ground and started to walk away she could hear hutch hit the ground right behind her.

"alright hutch the main thing we have to do is find Humphrey as soon as possible ok lets go."kate ordered

"yes ma'am i am on it"he said smelling the ground trying to find his scent as soon as possible but did catch it but it was very faint and old.

"Kate i got the scent but is old its going west."hutch said.

"alright lets go."kate said running in that direction.

they were running for a good 10 min until two wolves on all black and one black with a white blaze down his side stopped them.

"stop who are you and what is your business here"said the all black one

"we are looking for our friend"kate said.

"what is his name."the black one with the blaze said"his name is Humphrey do you know where he is.

both of the wolves just looked at each other and motioned for them to fallow them and stay close behind a good 15 min hey walked and soon came to a den that could easily hold 10 wolves very wolves motioned for them to stop and wait there while they walked in. kate could just barley here them the only thing she heard clearly was alright let them in.

as kate walked in when told to she caught an all to familiar scent,"humphrey is that you."kate said.

"why hello kate long time no see."he said

kate started to walk up to him happy to see him ok.

"stop right there."he said.

"what do you mean its m."kaye said.

"i know but you and garth could have an ambush ready to attack me and my pack and as pack leader i cant trust anyone so stay there."he said to er.

"what do you mean i saw your letter and i left garth after i saw him mating with my sister so we are not together humphrey it has always been you no one else."kate begged him to let her near him to no avail.

"SILENCE you say you love me kate and that we are meant to be, bitch i have been trying to say that my whole life but not you are just another stuck up alpha not caring about the omegas feelings to you it was always responsibility but kate to me it was always be cause i loved you i even took up the job of going through the toughest alpha school ever no other alpha has ever been trained like me im the best alright i exceeded the rank of alpha to be a zeta your mother and father put me through hell and back i was trained and beaten by all pack leaders i only said i was an omega because your father ordered me to i did al of that just for you no one else but still you never cared didn't even asked and,then for god sake we howled together it was perfect alright still you never cared to ask and when i wanted to tell you went for you responsibility first. i loved you kate alright but now i don't think i do so tel me WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU OR ANY ONE ELSE."

"b-but i- i really d- do love y-you h-humphrey r-eally w-what do i have to do to prove it."she cried

"your pathetic get the hell out of my sight now midnight take them to the prison den"humphrey ordered

"yes sir"midnight said.

kate and hutch were lead all the way to the prison den and the entire way she cried her eyes out completely.' i hurt him so much worse then i could have thought he is a whole new person his eyes are so full of pain anger and sadness because of me if only i had listened to him now i have lost him completely i dont think i could ever get him back now.' kate thought before going to sleep

(end)

a/n: DAMN humphrey was harsh just to let you all know when i write my chapters i put on my head phones and listen to music and i just all comes to me. but i hope you all enjoyed it.-lonewolf4709 out.


	9. Chapter 9-return to jasper

a/n: sorr but im really sorrry but this is going to be a short chapter about 200 to 300 words again sorrry enjoy

chapter 9- return to jasper.

they have been on the train for 2 hours and were awaiting the all to familiar sign welcoming them to jasper park. Humphrey had been awake for the past hour and saw that they were passing the sign entering jasper park.

"guys wake up we are here"he called.

everyone was up within in an instant everyone was wake and ready to go and as they were getting ready to jump hunter was the first to jump out,then humphrey and kate and everyone else fallowed behind them.

"alright guys lets get going i have to go talk to winston my den is just over that way so you guys go and make your selves comfortable while me and kate go to talk to winston."he said. they all nodded and walked away.

on there way to the head alphas den it was quiet the entire way there no one made a sound. when they had gotten to the den winston was inside talking to eve about where kate was and if she was alright or not.

"what are you guys talking about im right here."kate said.

"kate"they both said hugging.

"how was you trip i can see you found humphrey safely"eve said.

"it was fun we had a lot of rough patches but nothing we could not get through"kate replied.

"well alright darling but can you go so we can talk to humphrey."winston asked.

"k"kate said

when she left he turned and looked at me and said."humphrey you know the serverity of your crimes to the packs you can be killed and you your like a son to me and my daghuter loves you with all her heart alllrgiht so-" he was intterupted by humphrey.

"i know sir but it was my decision not hers so she is not to be punishied at alll and if i must be killed then so be it." he said.

"alrgiht but i will do everything i can in my power to save yo alright." winston said while humphrey was leaving.

on his way out he smiled at them and continued with kate to his den and once they got there they laid down together and fell asleep

(end)

a/n: again sorry for i being so short but hey i think its a good chpter and wats up woth the whole humphrey must die thing. and if anyone wants im taking request to help me co-write this.-lonewolf4709 out.


	10. Chapter 10-the verdict

a/n:just to let you guys know if anyone wants to help me out with this story then either pm me or comment it

chapter 10: the verdict.

Humphrey awoke at just before dawn waking Kate and everyone else up with him. on his way to the point where all four packs meet he only had one thing on his mind and that was what the leaders would choose for him.

"guys this is where i must go alone alright."he said.

everyone gave him a nod and walked away all except Kate."Humphrey promise me you'll come back alive please."she begged

"i will i promise."he said kissing her and walking away.

Humphrey knew though that it was probably a promise he could not keep if he had to be killed. within 5 min he came to the clearing that joined the packs and one single point it was a giant meadow. all four leaders were there(a/n im am not explaining what Winston and tony look like we all now that.) the two leaders that Humphrey knew from the other packs were. 1. Draco. he was a medium build wolf but very muscular and had black and white fur with yellow eyes. the other was max he was a light grey and white wolf that had blue eyes. Draco was from the south and max was from the Humphrey had stepped into the clearing they all looked at him.

"ah Humphrey come sit plz"said Winston.

"OK thanks now i know you are all very made that i left i understand that."Humphrey said.

"you damn right we are i say we kill him now."Draco yelled.

"no there has to be a more reasonable way"max said.

"i agree with Draco i understand we abolished the mating law but we can not let this go unpunished."tony said.

"wait i understand what he has done but he saved my daughter when she was taken to Idaho and he has been like a son i never had since i found him i believe there is another way."Winston begged.

"alright but you must got to the den where all four packs meet and stay there for two months being given a different punishment from each pack alright."Draco said leaving.

after that Humphrey nodded and fallowed Winston to the den and when they got there he hugged him and said."stay safe Humphrey you are like my son."he said.

"i will bye Winston you were always like a dad to me."Humphrey said.

Winston had left and Humphrey laid down and thought abo9ut what he did and said"this is going to be a long two months.

(end)

a/n:so how did you guys like it and again remember that i am excepting request to help me co-write this all i want you guys to do is message me ideas and if i like them ill use them.-lonewolf4709 out


	11. Chapter 11- punishment begins

chapter 11- punishment begins.

Humphrey had slept all night last night to be awoken to the northern pack leader max.

"wake up you are going to run 10 laps around the boarder"max said.

"alright." Humphrey said beginning his laps. once he had finished them max left and gave him a caribou to eat and told him draco was next.

after 5 min of eating draco walked in and humphrey went to say something but was slapped in the face very hard. for the next 15 min he was beat and did not think it could get any worse for him but after draco left garth walked in for the east.

"hey so i know i have been a real dick in the past but look all i want you to do is take a brek for today kate will be here for the west she said she had a surprise for you." garth said calming humphrey down.

after humphreys 15 min break kate walked in telling garth he could leave.

"oh hey kate wat was your surprise yu wanted to give me."

"this"she said kissing him while laying him on his back and next thing he knew kate had already had her mouth around his wolf and sucking hard.

after she had finished she decided she would stay with him tonight so she laid down with him and fell asleep.

'i guess this wont be so bad after all i mean if she keeps this up we might just have a pup soon but i dint know if she is even ready for that and what would her mother think.'humphrey thought.

'i wonder if he is fine with me doing this i mean i adventually would want him to mate me good i mean by the looks of him today he is about 8 inches and man i so want to have pups with him but i dont know if he would want to becuase of my mother i mean i know he is petrified of her and would be scared of what she thinks huh well thats for another time.'kate thought before falling completely asllep.

on the outside of the den a red wolf watched the entire thing "i knew there was something up with her just wait until eve and winsto hear about this he is so dead." the wolf said running off.

(end)

a/n: sorry but i have alot on my mind i mean just yesterday i found out my grandmother has cancer for the 4th time and im so worried but this will be nabye my lst update in 3 days sorry but im just not feeling so up to writting and who do you guys think the red wolf at the end is all revealed in 3 days.-lonewolf4709 out.


	12. Chapter 12-revelations

chapter 12- revelations

the red wolf that was spying on humprey and kate the night before was now on his way to go and talk to winston and eve to tell them what he saw.

'how does and lowly omega like him get a girl like her to be with him once i tell winston about this he is so dead and the girl i have loved ever since alpha school will be mine.'he thought.

he was now sprinting all the way to their den trying to get there as fast as he can to tell them the news. after about 5 minutes he made it to there den breathing heavily winston and eve were busy talking what they were going to do today,

"excuse me sir i have to talk to you." the wolf said

"oh hello flash how r you, you look like you ran here."winston asked

"yes i did sir i have urgent news for you about your daughter and an omega." flash said

"what is it did something happen."eve asked

for the next 5 min he explained how he had returned to the western pack after being gone for three months and how he saw kate and the omega in an sexual act together and that it is not allowed for them to do that its against pack law.

"hold on flash its all right for them to be doing that we abolished that law two weeks ago and allowed anyone that ever wanted to be with and omega or an alpha they can and humphrey helped my daughter get back here when she was relocated to Idaho and thats when they fell in love but she had to marry garth to unite the packs and eventually divorced after we found out they didn't love each other and then kate went back to Idaho to get humphrey back."winston explained.

"oh alright sir anything you say." flash said walking out.

on his way out kate was just walking up the hill to go and speak with her parents when she noticed flash walking down the hill.

"hey flash is that you oh my god i haven't seen you since alpha school how have you been."kate said hugging him

"ive been good but i have to go um do something and take care of something."flash said.

"alright see you later."kate said continuing up the hill to talk to her parents.

'hey mom dad did you guys know flash is back."kate said

"yeah we know"winston said

soon after winston and eve started to explain there conversation with flash to ther daughter starting with the fact that he saw them together in an sexual act and how he thought it was against the law for omegas and alphas to be together and how winston explained all that has happened in the past month.

"oh so thats why he looked upset he just needs to get used to the fact that we abolished the law"kate said

"yeah well kate me and your mother have some business to attain to" winston said

"alright see you later mom and dad."kate said

kate walked out of the den and walked to here den and decided that she would take a nap. on the other side of the territory was flash sitting on howling rock thinking to himself.'how did a lowly omega get to be with a girl like her i mean we went through so much together i helped her through alpha school when all that omega did was sit back at home and play with his little freinds and sleep all day while we alphas did all of the work in the pack.'flash thought.

"i will just have to eliminate that filthy omega from the picture and then kate will have no choice to mate with me and then marry me."flash said.

after a while flash left howling rock with on thing and one place he is going.

(end)

A/N: well well a cliffhanger what does the new wolf flash have on his mind and what does he mean by getting humphrey out of the picture stay tuned and find out, and guys if anyone of you have i deas for this story just tell me i will use them no matter what thanks for reading-lonwolf4709 out


	13. authors note

a/n:look i need yu guys to comment on chapter 12 or else i wont be able to make a better chapter 13 and if you guys want message me ideas and message me your i deads on a wolf you may want in my story and isf your lucky illl put your wolf in my story.-lone wolf 4709 out


	14. Chapter 13-flash's revenge

chapter 13-flash's revenge

flash was busy walking to the edge of the territory where he had found a den on his way back. on his way there he was thinking of a million different ways that he could eliminate Humphrey from this world and finally get kate to be his mate.'i have to do it in a way i wont get caught ' flash thought.

in the same area Kate was patrolling the boarder and saw flash walking through the woods talking to himself"i wonder what hes doing out here i should fallow him just to be safe. Kate started to fallow flash from a distance and saw him enter an old abandoned den on the outskirts of the territory. on the inside she could hear flash talking to himself."ill do it when no one is around and then ill do it"flash said.

"do what?"Kate asked

"oh uh go hunting for the pack as a surprise but it has to be a secret alright "flash said.

"ok well goodbye"kate said

after she had left still not trusting him she tried to cover up her scent and did it as much as she could but before she could finish flash walked out of the den and started to walk away."where r you going she asked herself quietly and started to fallow him.

flash knew Kate was fallowing him so he decided to just go into the territory and get something Kate had noticed he was just eating she went and washed off completely and when she got back he was gone no where to be found."must of gone home well i guess i should go check on Humphrey."Kate said. leaving to go see Humphrey.

flash on the other hand was not at his den he was standing outside of the sleeping Humphrey's den "time to end this. with that he walked in and jumped on the sleeping Humphrey starting to beat him.

"ahhhh what the hell "Humphrey screamed in pain.

"so you stupid fucking omega you thought you could just walk on in after i left and take Kate away from me huh."flash yelled while ferociously beating him.

"ahhhhh stop please i didn't know AAAAHHHHHH"Humphrey screamed as loud as he could after flash grabbed hi throat.

kate had been walking toward humphrey and heard him scream she was now full on sprinting toward his den hoping nothing had happened to him."HUMPHREY IM COMING."she yelled

"fuck ill get you next time."flash said running out of the den in hopes of not getting caught.

as Kate was closing in on the den she saw a black wolf run out of the den and run north away from it she couldn't quite see who it was bit all she was worried about was Humphrey and his safety when Kate had ran into the den she saw something she wished she never had seen a beaten and bloody half alive Humphrey.

"Oh my god Humphrey what happened to you who did this"she said running toward him.

"bl-black...wolf..."he said in pain.

"what did he say to you Humphrey why did he do this."Kate asked

"said...that...i..stole...you...from...him...that. ..i..would...pay."Humphrey said in pain.

"what you know what nevermind im taking you back to the pack now"she said picking him up.

"but-"he was interrupted

"no buts im taking you "she said running toward the pack within 10 min she was in the pack running up the slope to her parents den.

"mom dad humphrey was attacked and needs help."jate said

"lay him down over here ill treat him you just wait outside with your father"eve said

after laying humphrey down kate walked outside and sat with her father."kate i need to know what happened."winston said

so Kate started to explain to her father what she had done that day from fallowing flash beck to the den and fallowing him to the feeding grounds where he disappeared and from her walking to go see Humphrey and hearing him in pain to finally seeing the wolf run out of the den to her finding Humphrey the way he was.

"well kate based on what you told me i dont know who did it but since flash has disappeared we have to make him the prime suspect,"winston said

"alright dad"kate said

"im finished hes not too badly hurt but will need to be escorted to his den for the night."eve said

"ill take him"kate said

just as she was walking past her mom she heard he say to ger "i heard what you did to him dont try anything in his state alright" she said

"ok mom"kate said

kate had already gotten humphrey back to his den and was lying next to him comfortably. humphrey was starting to fall asleep but kate had other things in mind for them to do.

"hey humphrey wake up i have a surprise for you."kate said.

"what is it"he asked

"this"she said kissing him.

Humphrey was surprised she kissed him but enjoyed it. Kate attempted to get her tongue in his mouth and Humphrey happily obliged. the two were kissing for a whole 3 min before they stopped and Humphrey realized she was on top of him and he was stiff.

"kate we shouldnt do this nit now."he said

"don't worry Humphrey ill do all the work." she said

after she said this Humphrey could feel her wet folds sliding over his dick as Kate got lower and lower she felt his dick push on her hymen and with in big push she broke through it.

"ah god damn that hurt."she said in pain.

"we can stop of you want we dont have to do this".humphrey said licking her

"just give me a minute"she said and after a while started to ride his dick. after a while it felt good and now she was going even faster.

"mhh yeah thats good real good"she moaned.

"oh my god kate your so tight and hot"humphrey said panting

suddendly humphrey did something kate did not expect he grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could,

"oh my god humphrey dont stop dont ever stop."kate moaned in ecstasy

"kate so good gonna blow soon"he moaned going faster

right before humphrey blew his load he pulled out of her and kate joyfully suck his dick dry of his sperm. kate had finished swallowing the last little nit of cum and curled up next to himphrey."i love you kate thank you that was amazing."humphrey said

'i love you too humphrey you were amazing too and your welcome anytime baby me and my woman hood are yours now and forever."kate said

and with that the two of them fell asleep with giant smiles on there faces. not knowing the were being watched,"that filthy dirty omega doesnt have the right to mate her ill kill him."flash said walking away.

(end)

a/n: hey how was my very first lemon and i used some of your guys ideas thank you very much and remember i will take ideas for oc"s in future chapters alright and especially thanks to lillyandme for the ideas thanks as always leave reviews on the story and ill kepp posting-lonewolf4709 out


	15. Chapter 15- flashes death

chapter 15 - flash captured

humphrey and kate were both lyomg in the back of the den asleep when humphrey awoke from the sun shining brightly into the den. humphrey stood up careful got up not wanting to wake kate up , as soon as he was up he sat in the front of the den remembering what he and kate had done the night before. by this time kate was walking up to him.

"good morning beautiful" humphrey said as she was nuzzleing him.

"morning sweet heart last night was amazing wouldnt you want to do it again." she said in a seductive tone.

"well yeah i actually would like to do again some time" he said kissing her.

humphrey and kate both pulled away and stared into eachothers eyes and suddendly kate fell to the floor knocked out and only left flash standing in front of humphrey. rage sweeled up in side of humphrey and his eyes started to turn black and and he started to viciously growl at flash.

"your going to pay you son of a bitch!"he yelled loudly.

flash saw how angry he was and did not expect an lowly omega like him to act as visciously as he was so he did the only thing that came to mind and he ran as fast as he could run nowing he might just die by an omega today. Humphrey quickley ran after him. flash ran as fast as he could but he couldnt out run humphrey. kate had finally woken up to see humphrey gone ' oh no'. she thhought as she heard a scream out in the distance. kate ran as fast as she could to the feeding grounds, when she got there she could see an rage filled humphrey attacking flash even with all of the wounds he had he was determined to kill falsh. by now everyone in the pack was there trying to stop this ruthless humphrey from killing flash.

kate quickley ran towards humprey and tackled him to the ground. humohrey was so angry he was snapping at kate, by now she was crying over what she was witnessing. kate was trying to think of what she could do to calm him down and only did what she could think of she kissed him. humphrey quickley calmed down and looked up at kate and then to nero and the rest of his pack.

"nero pin flash down and the rest of you go get winston and eve."he ordered

"yes sir"they called

nero quickley pinned and held flash down and the others were coming back with winston and eve.

"what is the meaning of all this."winston said

"winston sir that wolf flash attacked and knocked your daughter out and is the same wolf that attacked me during my punishment."humphrey said getting up.

"is this true flash." eve asked

"yea it is all true i attacked humphrey and i knocked kate out but only becuase that god damn omega does not deserve kate i was always a more suitable mate for heran deveryone knows that. in fact i challenge humphrey to a fight to the death winner gets kate and the other dies,"flash said.

kate was about to speak but humphrey did so be fore her."i accept." he said

"no humphrey you dont have to do this not for me please dont what if you get killed."kate cried

"dont worry i wont lose i love you." he said kissing her.

kate sat back and watched as the two traded blows it was a vicious battle both wolves bloddy and flash finally rammed humphrey knocking him down comepletly, kate screamed and was held back by nero and she was screaming knowing he could die right in front of her and she just closed her eyes. upon hearing kate scream humphrey got up and said"as long as i live i will never give up and will always protect kate."he said as he got up and his eyes are now gold and flash charged him and humphrey simply side stepped and in the blink of an eye flash was dead, and humphrey was still standing with no wounds at all,

kate ran over to him and hugged and kissed him."never ever do that again or i wil kill you ya hear me dont ever risk your life for me or any one i dont want to lose you" she said crying into his shoulder

"im sorry if i scared you i would never leave you no matter what alright i love you way to much to do that now dont cry." he said

night had finally fallen upon jasper and kate and humphrey decided to sleep at her parents den, and they laid down together and fell asleep.

a/n: well hear it is im sorry i havent updated in a few months i just have had alot of writers block but pre reading an new writers story for them gave me alot of ideas so im back and better then ever.-lonewolf4709


End file.
